CMS-01 Boowe
The CMS-01 Boowe is a mass-produced mobile suit constructed under Crimson's ''regime. It appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: Shadows of Ascent and in ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Transcendent Skies. Technology and Combat Characteristics Plans of this mobile suit have existed long before Crimson's coup. These designs were both drawn and built by Stainen HM employees that were forced to do their bidding. Most of the equipment was derived from the GAMS-0010 Gundam Ascent due to time constraints. While looking rather distant from standard NEF designs, the Boowe is a powerful mobile suit. Designed for mopping up rebels and remnants of the previous government, especially the White Hearts, speed and power were given their highest priority. This can be seen in the extremely flexible frame and verniers, which can mostly move in many directions. Even the same alloy was used for the Boowe '''that was used for the '''Ascent, meaning its fragility was also retained, making this mobile suit viable only for skilled pilots. In order to limit the weight, the armaments were limited to a high power rifle and a pair of beam tomahawks for close quarters combat. The already high mobility is assisted by the High Mobility Assistance Computer, HiMAC in short. This system links all of the verniers to react to any change in movement. This includes limiting the turnability of some verniers, increasing the flexibility and movement even further, making this one of the fastest mobile suits out of the entire era. All of these innovations come at several drawbacks, however. The biggest issue is the high production, almost rivaling the Ascent. The alloy used also makes the unit easily damageable, making maintenance in atmospheric conditions far more difficult. The beam rifle also shouldn't be used too often due to its energy consumption. The Boowe was later adapted in limited use by the NEF, being colored white and blue. The mobile suit proved to be very effective in high speed combat and pursuits, but it was only given to highly experienced pilots. Armaments * "Katzbalger" High Energy Beam Rifle ** In order to compensate for the limited armament of the Boowe, a choice for a high power rifle was made. The Katzbalger features very high penetration ability and beam velocity, albeit at a significant energy increase, limiting the rifle to about twenty shots for the whole reactor. Two clips are given to each unit to compensate for this issue. * "Askane" Beam Tomahawk ** Tomahawks were chosen due to their size. A set of a beam saber and a shield would be rather unwieldy in the hands of such a mobile unit, and the choice for a more exotic armament was made. The Askane is a tomahawk that is capable of on-par performance compared to the latest beam saber models. Being very flexible in melee combat, they can also be thrown to surprise the enemy and to cut mobile suit limbs very effectively. Special Equipment * HiMAC ** The HiMAC is an advanced system that assists the pilot of the mobile suit by linking over 80% of the unit's verniers to a central computer in order to execute more precise and controlled movement. This system is less effective on heavier units, but units as agile as the Boowe can utilize this system rather effectively. * Adjustable X-Direction Verniers ** The X-Direction Verniers are a prototype version of propulsion units mounted first on the Boowe. They are much more flexible than standard all-region verniers, allowing the unit to move far faster and turn faster as well. When combined with HiMAC, this results in a very high level of mobility. However, implementing this system has several drawbacks. The verniers are larger due to their flexibility and them needing to move around almost freely also increases the tension of the unit's superstructure, making it more fragile in the process.